Innocence in the Mist of Darkness
by Aravia
Summary: Hey! This is my first FF. The story of a young girl who has a calling for something greater and a love that might shatter. The barbarians are drawing closer but forces are working that the King have no control over. RxR please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**o-0-o **This is my first FanFiction ever...so be kind...

**o-0-o **Read and review please (I don't know if my writing is good or not. Any advice is welcome.)

I was only four when my parents died. I remember the bright light in the night sky. I called out, 'Mama! It's fireworks.' And she looked out the window, sharing my joy, until she saw where I was pointing. 'That's not fireworks, Avie. It's a fire.' And she rushed off to tell papa. They bundled me up as they ran from the house but they tripped over. 'Run, Avie, run. There's no turning back. Just keep running.' I remember papa clearly calling out. I ran. I was too young, too innocent, to know I was running away from my parents, running away from chance to save them. I left them to die. I stood back as I watch the flames engulfing them. The guilt and shame had never left me.

Avarim relived the memory. She relived the horror and terror. She relived the terrible sense of betrayal and the guilt she felt. She relived the sense of loss as she watch her parents died. All this she relived.

Avarim lived in an orphanage now. After the fire and the destruction of her village, she ran to the closest shelter and from there was shown to the orphanage. She had adapted to her new life well but her memories had scorched her forever.

Her life was forfeit now. She could make no decisions and go no where without the permission of one of the Sisters who oversee the orphanage. She could not stand the lack of freedom and the continuous devotions and prayers happening everyday. Orphans had to at least attend three a day.

The strain of imprisonment, the boredom of the devotions and overall, the orphanage affected Avarim badly. She constantly fidgeted and frequently got restless. She had an urge inside her to escape, to run free. She often had the feeling that she was destined for something greater.

Avarim gathered her courage, her determination and her sense of imprisonment and stalked out of the confining orphanage. She would never set foot in there again. She left the regular nourishment and the continuing safety like she left her parents. She journeyed into a new world but this time, she felt she had done the right thing.

Although content in heart, Avarim was not entirely satisfied by her body's need for nourishment and regular sleep patterns. She was still a child and she was living an adult world. She did not gain enough food for her growing body and grew weak and helpless. Any predator could have came and taken her away.

And so, one almost did. Avarim should have felt it coming but by now all she could do was focus on survival. She did not listen to the steady footsteps gradually growing louder. She paid little attention to the soft exclamation of surprise and she almost felt relief as the man picked her up and carried her away.

Avarim woke up hungry but no longer cold. She was in a large room with a warm fireplace. There was a man sitting on a chair, seemingly paying no attention to her. With a great effort, she sat up and glanced wildly around the room. The man immediately turned to face her and studied her, his facing showing no emotion, and said softly,

'You must be hungry.'

As if on cue, a young girl rushed through the door with a tray of hot food and, bobbing a curtsy towards the man, placed the tray on a nearby table and rushed out of the room. Avarim looked at the man and said in a uneven tone,

'I, I…I ha…'

'Hush. We will talk later but now,' he pointed towards the table, 'Eat.'

Avarim stumbled towards the table and gratefully sank her teeth into the hot food. The man watched her intently but said nothing and betraying no emotion. After Avarim finishing eating, she stared at the man fidgeting under his gaze.

Finally the man spoke, 'I am Lord Roache, heir to the throne. Tell me, why would a young girl like you be sleeping outside in this harsh weather?'

Avarim unconsciously squirmed under his gaze.

'My…my Lord, I have no home to go to and so…so I sleep outside.

'Why, child? Why do you not turn for help, perhaps go to an orphanage?'

'I left the orphanage, my Lord. I felt I could not live in its confining environment.'

Lord Roache frowned at this news but otherwise displayed no sentiment on this matter.

'What is your name?'

'I am called Avarim, my Lord.'

'Well, Avarim, it is lovely to meet you, even under these strange circumstances.'

He reached out a hand and Avarim shook it.

'Avarim, I would wish for you to stay here until you are fully recovered.'

Avarim stared at him with a mixture of horror and delight. She could not think that the barriers she had just escaped from were to be replaced by different but just as confining barriers.

'Me…stay here? I…I cannot, sir'

'Why not, child?'

'I…I am not worthy, sir. I am but a commoner. I am not fit to be in your presence, my Lord.'

'I shall choose who is worthy and who is not. Avarim,' he fixed a stern expression on his face, 'You will stay here until you are well.'

Avarim cast here eyes down, hiding the embarrassment and relief she felt.

'Yes, my Lord.'

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate almost instantly.

'Good.'

He clapped his hands and a maid appeared, curtsying towards the Lord.

'Rshik, I want you to take Avarim here to a suitable bedchamber.'

'Certainly, my Lord. Was there anything else?

'Provide me with more supper. It seems out little guest had a large appetite.' Roache replied, with a wry smile.

'Of course, sir,' she turned towards me, 'My Lady, if you would follow me.'

She turned towards the door and beckoned Avarim to follow. Avarim looked at the Lord and said, 'Me…, I...,' but Lord Roache waved impatiently at her and said, 'Later, when you've bathed and rested.'

Avarim sighed and followed Rshik out of the room. Once outside, Rshik faced Avarim and whispered fiercely, 'Who do you think you are, barging into my Lord's house and heart? You've no right. Get back on the streets, you lazy slut.' She turned abruptly and walked off, not looking back if Avarim followed.

**o-0-o **A bit too much diologue. Sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

The room she was given were not adequate for her status as guest. She sighed. Avarim had never had the luxury of having a room to herself but in her dreams she though of something much grander. The room barely contained the essentials, containing only a sleeping pallet, cupboards, a table and a chair.

The maid came in, not even knocking before she entered, and did not give a curtsy as was appropriate.

'Your bath is ready, my lady,' the maid spoke scornfully and mockingly, 'If you will follow me.'

The maid strode off and Avarim quietly followed. Once in the baths, Avarim gracefully removed her clothes and slipped into the water. A high pitched scream filled the air as Avarim touched the icy cold water. Rshik grinned.

'Oh my, I do apologise. I must have forgotten the hot water.'

Roache came running in and Avarim screamed again for her lack of clothing.

'What is wrong? Who screamed?'

'It is my fault, my Lord. I must have forgotten to pour the hot water in. I do apologise.' Her eyes were lowered and her head hung as if ashamed.

'Well don't just stand there woman! Get some hot water.'

Rshik curtsied and left. Lord Roache turned towards Avarim and his eyes softened.

'Are you recovered? I do apologise for this mishap. Rshik isn't usually this clumsy.'

Avarim, still clutching her towel, huddled in the corner of the room. Toache went over to her and reached out a hand. She flinched and he drew back as if startled.

Rshik entered the room.

'My Lady, I have the hot water. Perhaps you would like to bathe now?' Her voice was coldly polite.

Lord Roache walked away from Avarim and called over his shoulder, 'Rshik, perhaps after bathing My Lady here, you could direct her to my bedchambers?'

Rshik drew back in angry surprise. Avarim, if possible, huddled closer to the wall and hid her face beneath her hair.

'Well?'

'Ye…Yes of course, my Lord, but may I ask why?'

'It is not your place to question my orders, Rshik.'

Rshik lowered her face at the rebuke and replied, 'I apologize, my Lord. I forgot myself.'

'That you did. Be sure it does not happen again.' He turned and walked away.

Rshik turned to Avarim.

'My Lady, if you will step into the water, I will help you bathe.'

Avarim nodded and slowly climbed into the bath, not knowing of what to expect. Rshik glared at her viciously like a hungry fox, waiting for its prey.

'How'd you manage to get into his bed, I'll never know. But then again, you have been trained in the arts of bed sport, haven't you, slut? You've probably been in bed most of your life.'

Avarim fought her rising rage and turned away. She remained silent while Rshik washed her quickly as if the mere thought of touching this 'whore' was repulsive. As she was drying Avarim, she snapped, 'Where are your clothes, whore?'

Avarim pointed to the clothes she discarded before.

'That's it? Where are the frilly costumes you tempt men with? Did you burn them before Lord Roache picked you up so that he would take pity on you? Well, I'm not giving you any new clothes. You'll have to wear those again.'

Rshik picked up the foul smelling clothes and put them of Avarim's newly washed body and quickly stepped back.

'Follow me,' she said curtly, turned and walked away. Avarim sighed and followed like an obedient dog. They entered Roache's room and Rshik automatically curtsied. Avarim followed suit.

'My Lord, I have brought my Lady to you as you wished.' Rshik said frostily but still polite.

Lord Roache looked at Avarim and frowned. He turned to Rshik and replied coolly,

'Rshik, why have you not given our guest new clothes? Surely it would have occurred to you.'

'Your guest, not mine.' She whispered bitterly but replied in a louder voice, 'My Lord, I was in a hurry to obey your command and such a idea never occurred to me. I am but your loyal servant.'

'Well, do so immediately and bring the clothes back to this room along with some refreshments. Avarim will be staying here a while.'

'At once, my Lord.' She curtsied again and hurried out.

Lord Roache turned to Avarim. 'Are you well? Have you eaten? Are you tired?'

He looked concerned at her wan appearance and her tendency to sway from side to side as if dizzy.

'Me? I'm fine, my Lord. How could I not be under the supervision of you?'

'You're lying,' he said flatly, 'Tell me, what is wrong? What is the problem? You can trust me. I can help you.'

Avarim hesitated and shook her head. 'No, my Lord, I really am well.'

'No, you are not and you shall not leave this room until you tell me what.' He had not raised his voice but the tone had turned dangerously low. Rshik entered the room with a tray of drinks and a set of clean clothes.

'I'm sorry, my Lord,' she apologised, 'These are the best I could find at such a short notice.'

Roache sighed. 'I guess they will have to do.' He gestured for Rshik to leave the room and then he left the room, giving Avarim some privacy. After a quarter of an hour, Lord Roache entered the room once more and sighed exasperatingly when he saw Avarim standing where he had left her with the clean clothes untouched.

'You're supposed to put the clothes on,' he said evenly, 'Perhaps you would like help?'

Avarim shook her head and proceeded to change clothes.

'Tell me what's wrong.' Roache had not forgotten their previous conversation.

Avarim sighed. She knew she could not win.

'Your maid has a…a grudge against me. She called me a slut.' At these words, the eight year old fell to the ground crying helplessly. Lord Roache looked startled but went over to Avarim, picked her up and soothed her. He spoke softly into her ear,

'It's alright. Everything is going to be okay. Don't listen to the things she says. Listen to yourself. You know she's lying.'

Rshik entered the room, took in the scene and misjudged it.

'My Lord, what have you done? She is a slut, no more than a common whore.

Do not get seduced by her charms.'

Lord Roache gently placed the young girl on the bed and turned to Rshik.

'GET OUT! Nobody asked your opinion, Rshik. This is my household and you WILL obey my wishes. Now, get out!'

Rshik, never seen her master this angry before, ran out of the room. He turned back to Avarim, then walked to the door and shouted, 'Rshik! I want a pallet brought up here immediately.'

He stalked back into the room and proceeded to place Avarim's clothes into the basin and washed them. When he came back into the room, there was a pallet on the floor and an Avarim who sat up frightened. He gestured impatiently at her to lie back down while he continued to watch her at a distance.

Avarim eventually fell asleep it the luxurious bed. Lord Roache sighed and walked over to the pallet. He laid out a pillow and slept lightly, afraid Avarim would wake in the night, frightened.

_5 Years passed. _


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Roache was awoken the next day by an urgent knock on the door. He got up grumpily and opened the door. A messenger with the uniform of His Royal Majesty stood at the door.

'I apologise for the interruption, my Lord. I bring a message from His Majesty.' He unfurled a parchment and began to read from it, 'His Royal Majesty, John II, requests the presence of his cousin, His Royal Highness, Roache of Teril Woods. News has come that My Lady Faryl of Teril Woods, mother of His Royal Highness, Roache of Teril Woods, has passed away. His Royal Majesty offers his condolence as he realises…'

Roache stopped listening. He could not, would not believe the news. His mother? Dead? No, it could not be right.

'…and so he wishes you travel to Shel Palace immediately to attend the ceremony of the Lady Faryl's cremation.' The messenger rolled up the parchment and looked at the young lord expectantly but Lord Roache waved him away, still in stunned disbelief.

He spared a glance at Avarim. She was fidgeting as if confronting sleep demons. His hands and mouth seemed to move mechanically as he called for a servant to pack his clothes and be ready for departure.

He gently shook Avarim awake, got her dressed and urged her to eat breakfast. Although his insides were in turmoil, he would never treat any woman roughly. He talked to her softly and tried, with no success, to smile. Avarim looked at him, concerned.

"What is wrong?' she asked.

Lord Roache sighed and replied, 'Nothing, nothing at all.'

'No,' Avarim said firmly, 'Something is wrong. I told you before. It's now your turn.'

'Avarim,' he rebuked gently, 'You are in no position to ask me anything.'

Avarim lowered her head, 'I apologise, my Lord.'

'Never mind about that. We must get ready for departure. 'His voice dropped considerably, 'My mother is dead.'

The room was still as Avarim digested this news. The uncomfortable silence seemed to hang in the air. It was broken by a knock on the door and the calling of a familiar voice.

'My Lord, I am sorry for the passing of your late mother. I know it must be a grievous time for you and I offer my condolence.'

'Rshik, I am in no mood to talk. If you wish to be useful, I advise you to choose suitable clothes that Lady Avarim may wear for travelling and for the cremation.'

Rshik's face was the image of frosty water, 'As you wish, my Lord.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Choose a gentle beast for Avarim, Rshik.' Lord Roache was walking around the courtyard, barking orders and scolding all who lingered. He was in a bad mood.

A young boy rushed up to him, 'My Lord,' he panted, 'she's missing. Gone. Disappeared. No one knew where she went.'

'Who, boy? Who's gone? Hurry up, we have to leave. Out with it.' Lord Roache was irritable but there was a distinct note of fear in his voice.

'Lady Avarim, sir. She's gone.'

Lord Roache froze. His heart stopped beating for an instant. He stooped to shake the young boy in a rare show of emotion.

'Are you sure? This is reliable information?'

The young servant gasped for breath beneath Lord Roache's grasp. 'Yes, sir. She's gone. Nobody knows where she went.'

Lord Roache suddenly looked older. His face showed lines that were not there before and his back developed a stoop. It was as if he gained years of age in just a few moments.

'Run back to the horses, boy, and tell them we're delaying the journey.' Lord Roache all but shouted. 'And find Rshik,' he added as if as an afterthought.

'But, sir, it is to your mother's cremation. Surely you must not be late.' The boy spoke rapidly.

'Don't question my orders, boy, just obey.' The voice was terse.

'Of course, sir. Right away, sir.' The boy hurried off, only glancing back once at the haggard Lord.

Lord Roache collapsed onto a nearby bench and let out all his frustration. 'I must find her,' he whispered quietly.

He stood up quietly just as Rshik appeared quietly, a frightened look on her face.

'My Lord? You asked for me?'

'Yes, where is Avarim?'

'My Lady? I don't know, sir. I haven't seen her since last night, my Lord.'

'Are you certain? You haven't helped her dressed today?'

'Yes, my Lord. I was busy preparing for this journey. Forgive me for not paying this matter with more attention.'

'Yes, very well. I'm sure you did have other duties to attend to, some which you should be doing now perhaps.'

Rshik blushed. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. 'Of course, my Lord. I shall attend them immediately.'

She rushed off and Lord Roache was once again alone. His face set in a look of quiet determination, he strode off quickly issuing an order to a soldier.

'Torh, kindly house Rshik in the dungeons until I can spare the time to question her. Do not, under any circumstance, tell her anything. Do not speak to her, do not touch her and do not make eye contact with her. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Off you go, then.'

As the guard hurried away, a commoner walked cautiously away from Lord Roache, afraid to catch his attention. Lord Roache' superior eyesight cause him. He signalled for a guard and gave quiet orders to have that man thrown into the dungeons. He wasn't taking any chances. Suspicions would have to be enough.

Lord Roache walked slowly back to his bedchambers. Avarim had already stolen a piece of his heart. He was frustrated, desperate and alone. No matter what he used to vent his anger, it would not go away. His need for Avarim was too great and the void would not accept a substitute.


	5. Chapter 5

Avarim struggled to breath through the gag. Her hands and feet were bound and she was tied onto the bed. At first all she could think about was revenge. She screamed and struggled, to no avail and when she finally calmed down she reasoned that escape would be a better plan. So in her young mind, Avarim thought of cunning plans to outwit her enemy, whom she did not know yet.

At first it had seemed like a game. She would get captured by the evil villain and she, the brave maiden, would struggle her way to freedom and when she escaped all would admire at her bravery and courage. And so she plotted and devised plans to escape, like childhood games she used to play.

An anonymous person, hidden behind a mask, delivered her food and water each day, untied the ropes, gave her time to urinate and retied them again. No words were ever exchanged. She was alone, and she missed the protection of Lord Roache.

--

It had been almost a day since Avarim went missing and Lord Roache was becoming irritated and frightened. He was frantic. He rushed everywhere, trying to get the tiniest of clues as to where Avarim might be held.

He was frightened for Avarim's safety and afraid of void that she left. She was too young and he was too old. They could never be together and he would not force it on her. He could adopt her as a daughter. 'A fatherly love is all I'm feeling. The girl has gone through so much pain.' He thought to himself.

A young page came running up, 'My Lord, my Lord! The prisoner has escaped.'

Lord Roache turned abruptly and asked, 'Which one?'

'The man, sir. It seems he put a sleeping draught in the guard's supper and escaped. Rshik is still held prisoner if you wish to see her.'

Lord Roache thought for a moment and then nodded, 'Yes, I think I will see her. You are dismissed.' He waved his hand and the page scurried away.

Lord Roache barked orders for Rshik to be cleaned and brought to her study with the minimum of two soldiers guarding her. He also ordered for the soldiers on last night's watch to be brought immediately to his antechamber.

--

'Did it not occur to you that prisoners may try to escape?' Lord Roache was raging at losing an important suspect.

'My Lord, we never thought that the prisoners would sneak draughts into our supper. We didn't even let our supper get close to them.' The head guard was speaking softly.

'Then may I ask how the prisoner managed to sneak sleeping draughts into your food?'

'My Lord, we do not know. If we even thought it possible, we would not have eaten the food.'

Lord Roache grudgingly nodded his agreement but still added, 'You must step up your vigilance. We cannot have prisoners escaping because of my guards. Heads will fly if this happens again.'

'But, my Lord, he escaped. Surely that proves his guilt.'

'There is no excuse. None at all. He may have only escaped as a way to visit his wife and took advantage of your slackness.'

'Forgive me, my Lord. The prisoner escaped because of our lack of vigilance.' They bowed their heads as if ashamed.

'You are dismissed.' The guards rushed off; afraid their master would change his mind.

Lord Roache sighed. Raging at the guards did not help his inner turmoil. First the loss of his mother and then the lost of Avarim have taken its toll and now Lord Roache could feel nothing but despair.

He stalked to the study where Rshik waited. As he entered, Rshik stumbled onto her feet and bobbed an undignified curtsy. She still looked dishevelled and frightened. Her future hung in the balance. One word from this man and he could end her life.

'My Lord.'

'Rshik, thank you for coming here.'

'I was left no choice, my Lord.'

"I realised, but I do not take chance. Avarim is missing. You and the stranger who escaped were the only suspects. Don't expect me to be easy on you, Rshik.' He glanced at the two guards flanking her and gave a half-smile, 'but I think you realised that already.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Her eyes were downcast so Lord Roache could not see the defiance and the fury burning in her eyes.

'I wish to ask you again why Avarim is missing.' He said this in an even tone which betrayed no emotion.

'And I tell you again, my Lord, I do not know.' Rshik almost screamed in frustration. Why does this man not believe her?

'That may be true but I am a cautious man and I choose not to let this matter rest so easily.' Lord Roache sat still, almost unmoving like his heart.

'My Lord, I can assure you that I did not know Lady Avarim was missing until you called me.'

'Torh, perhaps Rshik needs some encouragement?'

Rshik stared at Lord Roache in horror. He had never been an unfair man and his good judgement made men follow him willingly to the death.

'My Lord?' Torh looked at Lord Roache questioningly.

'Please show Rshik what we do to people who make unwise decisions. She shall enjoy a lesson in politics first hand.'

'Of course, sir.' He whispered to the other guard who nodded and held Rshik tightly. Torh moved towards Rshik who trembled in fear. He gripped her wrist tightly and, without a warning, twisted it. Rshik screamed in agony but the guard covered her mouth to smother the sound. Rshik kept screaming.

'Break one of her fingers. I don't care which one.'

Torh nodded and bent her middle finger backwards. Wave after wave of pain rippled through her like throwing pebbles into the still water. She screamed and sobbed. Finally Torh hit her in the face, shattering some of her facial bones but letting her fall into blissful unconsciousness.

Lord Roache sighed, annoyed.

'Take her back to the dungeon. I'll deal with her tomorrow.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Torh signalled to the other guard and they carried her body off.'


	6. Chapter 6

Avarim had been living in the windowless room for almost a week. With barely enough food and hardly any water, she was growing weaker and her will to survive dimmed. The solitude was almost unbearable. She did not know why she bothered to struggle on. But then, she thought of Lord Roache, the kindness he gave her, the fatherly love and the gentle gestures he occasionally gave her. 

In that one night she had known more kindness than she had had since she was four. There was a bond between them, formed in the formal conversations and the embarrassing events that took place. Avarim could feel the link tugging at her. She could feel the overwhelming sorrow and loss. The link connected them together in more than just the most obvious way. It connected their inner minds and soul. Avarim was only just beginning to discover how the link could be used.

With the discovery of this link, Avarim's imprisonment began to change. She focused less on the surroundings and delved deeper into herself where she found the link that connected her to Lord Roache. She explored it and experimented with it and with everyday; she found it growing stronger and stronger. 

The only way to describe the link was that it was like thousands of tiny rivers, eventually gathering speed, power and force and meeting together at the end. The streams would consist of millions of little silver fish who carried many emotions from one end to another. Inside these fish would be seaweed which separated each emotion and inside the seaweed there would be little blobs of chlorophyll which are the actually emotions which the fish carry. It was like an intricate maze, the further you went in; the harder it would be to find your way out.

The most curious part of the link was that it had a tendency to draw you in, as if it would never let go. It was like a complex painting that somehow acquired something new every time you glanced at it. You could never fully understand the painting and it would never fully let you go.

----------

Avarim was awoken by a impatient kick in her ribs. She sat up groggily. The masked man untied her feet but left her hands bounded.

'Master wants to see you.' He said gruffly as a way of explanation. He nudged her roughly and made her stand up, holding her by her arms. Avarim staggered forward. Her body had become slack in the week of bad food and no exercise. She was not accustomed to walking let alone having someone nudge her everytime she tripped or stumbled. They slowed climbed the staircase up possibly ten floors. As they reached the top, the masked man opened the door and pushed her violently into the small dark room. 

Genor had the advantage of seeing her being she saw him. He studied her in the dark and admired her natural beauty. Her face showed lines of fatigue and hunger but nevertheless she looked stunning. Her amber hair was freely teasing her anxious face as she stared wildly into the darkness. Her intelligent dark green eyes showed power and defiance. Genor was not ready for this beady. He took a rapid breath and in that moment Avarim spotted him. He almost whimpered. 

"Avarim, I'm delighted to meet you.' Genor's voice was unsteady, showing his unnatural nervousness. 

'Thank you, sir, but please tell me why we could not have met at a more suitable place in more suitable circumstances?' Avarim's voice was defiant with a hint of anger. Genor was taken back. This was a woman born to rule. 

'I merely made it suitable for myself.' Genor was breathing rapidly now and sweat was appearing on his forehead. He could not stop looking at her petite body and the defiant way her head was held. She was only eight and yet she spoke with the maturity and knowledge of someone twenty years older. No wonder Roache fell for her. 

'That's nice. It would be about time to start thinking about woman's needs, do you not think?' 

'Forgive me, perhaps you should not be speaking to me in that defiant way. I believe we did not introduce ourselves. I am Lord Roache's brother, Lord Genor and I am here to ensure he does his duties well. You were the problem, I'm afraid, and so I had you…removed.' It seemed Genor was a master at meaningful silences.

'Thank you for the explanation, Lord Genor. I now know where I stand in this fine web of politics and deceit.' The tone was even but her eyes shone with anger.

'But there appears to be another problem. It seems that I have got used to you in these past few minutes and may the gods say this feeling is love or lust because I think I shall marry you.'

Avarim took a step back. This was something she did not anticipate. 

'No! I'd rather die than marry by force.' 

'That can also be arranged it you wish it.' 

Avarim stared at the man. She tried to face this choice with courage but she could not lie to herself. She was only eight. She wanted to live and she wanted to see Lord Roache again.


	7. Chapter 7

'My Lord, we cannot delay this expedition

'My Lord, we cannot delay this expedition. His Lordship's mother is to be cremated in two weeks and my Lord must be there.' His advisors were almost to the point of begging.

'No, we will not leave without Avarim. She will be my intended.'

The advisors gasped in horror. This could not be true.

'Begging my Lord's pardon but this is out of the question. She is but a commoner and you are of the highest blood. If His Majesty does not sire a child, then you will be King. Besides, Your Lordship, she is still a child. His Lordship is over a decade older than the child.'

'Love conquers all. Love jumps all obstacles easily and will succeed in the end for love is eternal and nothing but love and defeat love.' The tone was passionate and the advisors drew a shocked breath.

'My Lord cannot be serious.'

'Oh, but I am.' He stalked away but not before whispering in the frigid silent air, 'But I am.' 

Rshik huddled close to the cold stone walls of the dungeon. There was only one small window of light at the top of the cell. She fell into a dark well of self-pity as she rubbed her bruises and soothed her broken wrist and finger. Nobody had come to tend to her broken bones and she lay there shattered and broken. 

A guard passed her food and water each day and emptied her waste. Otherwise she had seen no humans since the day she met with Lord Roache. It was horrible how he had fallen for the whore of a girl. How could be break her heart when she had just given her heart to him. How could he be so cruel to a woman who had served him well for the past ten years? Why did Avarim have to come into the picture when she was dreaming of happily ever after? 

She was weak, wounded and hurt, both physically and emotionally. No one offered her sympathy or even gave her any physical contact. The man she had come to love for his fairness and good judgment had treated her cruelly and unfairly. Her world was turned upside down and life, it seemed, would never be the same again.

'What is your decision, Avarim? Life and a fine marriage with me or death?' His tone was polite but his eyes were boring into her as if he could read her thoughts. There was also a slight edge of lust and desire in his voice. Avarim shuddered. Both choices were out of the question. She would marry no one but Roache. 

'If His Lordship may grant it, I would like a few days perhaps to think on this very difficult decision.' Avarim resorted to a very girlish tone, a tone she rarely used.

'Why, of course.' He indicated to the guards and Avarim was led away but not to the windowless room. She was led to a new room, which she later discovered was the guest room. This room was luxuriously furnished with many windows to brighten the room. Avarim stared in awe. She had never seen such extravagance. 

The guards left her still staring in wonder as they quietly closed the door and bolted it. Avarim was delighted at this new room. One, because it was richly decorated and two, because it provided many chances to escape. Avarim quietly walked over to the window and stared down. She was thrilled when she saw it was on the first floor. 

She had never seen her chances at escape so high. The thought of seeing Lord Roache again filled her heart with joy and the idea of never having to touch Genor's flesh pleased her even more. 

She spent the rest of the day begging food and water from the guards. She didn't know how far it was until she reached Lord Roache's house. Luckily the guards were easily brought with the idea that they might touch her flesh. 

That night she could not go to sleep. She had decided to escape an hour before dawn. And so, an hour before dawn, she quietly climbed out of the window and carefully hid herself in a large bush. After the switch of guards, she ran to the closest gateway she could find. 

Escape was much easier than she had thought. She walked past the gateway and looked in vain for Lord Roache's house. She walked up a few streets and discovered she knew this place. This was the place where she spent her time on the streets. She knew she was close to his house and walked on. She bumped into various townsfolk and asked them where his house was. Before the sun even appeared on the horizon, she had found his home. She could not wait until she met him again.

Lord Genor was furious.

'How could you let her escape? I told you she would try to escape last night and to be ready but what did you do? You did not set guards outside her window? You are worthless. Utterly, utterly worthless.'

'My Lord, when you said she was going to escape, we presumed it would be early at night. We did not know she would escape early in the morning. We took off the extra guards at midnight when we thought it would be safe.'

'You are idiots.' He said flatly. 

'Yes, my Lord,' they lowered their heads and agreed meekly. 

'Now my brother has his little orphan back and we will never build a great empire. My father entrusted this duty to me and I, like an idiot, entrusted it to you.'

Genor paced around the room. His father was going to be furious. If Roache marries her then he shall never hold the throne. The Kaor family will never inherit the throne…unless Roache dies and Genor inherits the throne.

'Dismissed' Genor called. He was already deep in thought of how to kill Roache. 

'I want to see Lord Roache, please.' Avarim called to the guards. 

'Not just anybody can see Lord Roache, you know. Go back on the streets, you little scum.'

'He'll see me.'

'Didn't you hear what I said? Get back on the streets.'

'Why don't you let Lord Roache decide?'

'Fine.' He called for another guard to tell Lord Roache. After a while, the guard came back out with an annoyed Lord Roache.

'This better be important.' He said impatiently.

'There is a little urchin who says you'll meet her.' Lord Roache's eyes widened. Her? Could it be?

'Show her to me,' the guard gestured for the gates to be opened and Avarim stepped in. 

'Avarim! Thank the gods you're safe.' He ran to embrace her and then carried her back into the house. Once in Lord Roache's bedchamber, he ordered food, water and clean clothes and then bombarded Avarim with questions.

'Where were you? Who took you? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?' 

'I'm fine, my Lord. I don't really know where I was but your brother, Lord Genor, took me because he didn't want you to marry me. I'm not hurt, just very deprived of food, my Lord.' 

'Lord Genor? Are you certain?'

'Yes, my Lord.' 

'Well, thank gods you're safe.' He embraced her in another hug. The food, water and clean clothes came and he ordered her to change and then eat. After she had finished, he said softly, 'Avarim, I do intend to make you my future queen.' He held up a hand to stop the objections, 'I know you are not of royal blood and do not have any dowry but I love you. I know you are still a child but perhaps in a few years you'll consider this. You have the maturity and the beauty of an grown woman, Avarim. You will make a fine queen.'

'My Lord, I do not lie when I say I do love you but you are so much older than me and are of a much higher rank. This cannot, will not work. Your brother has already tried to end this.' 

'I am stronger than my brother. We will make this work so long as you agree.'

'I agree with all my heart, my Lord.' 

'Please stop calling me your Lord anymore, my love. You do not need to.' He kissed her lightly and stepped back. She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips, and then leaned forward and kissed him back.

'Let nothing let in between us. From this day forward, we are one.'


	8. Chapter 8

x-o-x R&R please

Roache was singing off tune as he walked to Avarim's bedchamber.

'The kiss from your mouth,

The touch of your hand,

To stay by your side,

Is the true dream for I,

For I do not know how life can go on…

Without you.

The love in your eyes

Reflects the joy in mine

The bliss in my heart

Pierces yours like a dart,

We were meant to be…

Together.'

Avarim was waiting there, her mouth teasing his.

'Did you make that up or is that a very terrible, terrible song?'

'Why thank you for praising my song writing talents. I very much appreciate it.' The tone was hurt but his eyes twinkled merrily. She laughed and kissed him quickly.

'Perhaps that offers more appropriate thanks?'

'Yes, but not enough.' And with that he pushed her into the room and kissed her deeply.

'My Lord! This is not appropriate.' Avarim gasped as he tore off her clothes in a mad rush of lust.

'My Lady, I must be very inappropriate indeed. But nobody is here to stop me. It is just you and me.' He grinned wickedly and proceeded to tear her clothes. Only a gently knock at the door stopped him. A maid tentatively opened the door.

'My Lord? A matter urgently requires your attention.'

'Is it that urgent?'

'Yes, my Lord. The general told me to tell you that it could not wait.'

'I suppose I better go, then.' He bowed to Avarim, 'Until next time, my Lady.'

--

The man was covered in blood and it was obvious that he suffered a few broken bones. He was only still standing because of the rough force of the two guards beside him. The officers took away his poison tablets and weapons and now he could not even kill himself for mercy. There was no escape from the tearing pain.

'What is going on here?' He heard a horrified but dignified voice ask. He looked up slightly and saw a young man addressing the officers. It was obvious he was of high rank

'My Lord, this scum was caught sneaking about in your household. We presume he was a spy and brought him to you. We also searched him and found these.' The officer rummaged in this pocket and took out the poison tablets.

'Yes, yes,' the Lord said impatiently, 'but why is he so badly damaged?'

The officers looked down. The prisoner glanced fleetingly again at the Lord's face. The eyes showed compassion and love but anyone could tell he was a hardened warrior and would kill if necessary. The hair was cropped and his face showed intelligence.

'Lord Roache, we were hasty and the damage was inflicted on him when he would not give up easily. Forgive us; we were not patient and resorted to violence.' Lord Roache cast a disapproving look towards the officers and turned to the prisoner. His face lit up at the hope of sympathy but they were quickly extinguished as Lord Roache's face did not change, not did the disgust in his eyes. But he was prepared to give the prisoner a chance.

'Who are you?' Lord Roache asked straightforwardly. The prisoner was still facing the ground and did not answer. The guard on his right gave him a hard cuff and sent him onto his knees.

'Answer when His Lordship questions you.'

'I am Raku' He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

'What are you doing here? Look at me, Raku.' Raku raised his eyes to stare into Lord Roache's eyes. He could read the emotion and feeling under the layers of hardened distrust. He suddenly felt compelled to tell the truth.

'I was ordered to assassinate you, my Lord.' He spoke softly and gasped softly as the words came out of his mouth.

'If you were given a chance to change your ways, would you take it?' Raku looked in his eyes again and felt the force pull the truth out of him.

'I'm not sure, my Lord. I was born as an assassin, trained as an assassin and worked as an assassin. It would be hard to change my ways.'

'Would you?' Lord Roache asked again, 'Tell me yes or no.'

'Yes, my Lord but probably not completely changed.'

'That's good enough.' Raku thought he could hear him breath a sigh of relief, 'Release him.'

'But, my Lord!'

'I said, release him. He can be my personal servant after you clean him and dress his wounds.'

'He said he was ordered to assassinate you, my Lord. Surely he should be killed.'

'No, he has renounced his assassination ways. He will be my servant.' Lord Roache looked deep into the officer's eyes and they nodded dully. Raku stared at Lord Roache in a mixture of amazement, wonder and horror. Surely this was sorcery. Lord Roache turned back to him for a last time but Raku looked away. He then sighed and walked away. The men gruffly told Raku to get up and when he was unresponsive, they practically dragged him towards the bathhouse. Once there, he was handed over to the maids who did their job well but quickly. They left him quickly, after pointing out the set of clothes.

He sighed and stared around the lavishly decorated room. On the tinted circular ceiling, there was a glass chandelier hanging from a delicate gold chain. Beside the baths were many candles, all of different size, colour and scent. With the candles came scented soap and Rajt, a drug use for calming. Around these pools of gentle water were many soft chairs, which were covered with cushions and priceless jewellery. On the walls were many large detailed paintings and smaller, more fragile examples of trinkets. Raku stared in wonder. Never had he seen such a expensive room. This room had the sense of being crowded yet spacious. He did not understand the forces working here yet.

Raku dressed in the selected clothes. They were the plain blue shirt and black trousers that all servants of the household wore. The shirt bore the symbols of Lord Roache and the Crown. He walked out of the bathhouse and was greeted by an escort who directed him to Lord Roache's room. As he entered, he bowed low, out of courtesy and well earned respect, and motioned Raku to do the same. He obliged, bowing low to the man who saved his life.

'Isir, you may leave now.' The servant bowed again and left.

'Raku, stand up. I want to look at you.' Raku slowed stood up. His limps still hurt and his broken bones were still aching.

'My Lord.' He prostrated himself before the Lord.

'Stand up, Raku.' The voice was gentle and patient but Raku could sense a disguised hint of annoyance. He stood up again. He felt Lord Roache's piercing eyes study his wreaked body. Finally Lord Roache sighed and gestured for him to open the door. He did so, and Lord Roache called a maid to bring up food and a pallet.

'I assume you have no problems with this new change of life?' Lord Roache questioned.

'No, my Lord. I am honoured to be your servant.' He prostrated himself before his Lord again.

'Stand, Raku,' Lord Roache's voice hand an edge of impatience. Raku stood obediently.

'Rest now,' Lord Roache's voice was gentle and persuasive as if talking to a child, 'you'll need it for tomorrow.' Raku raised his eyes to meet Lord Roache's. The swirls of colour mingled together before his eyes. Suddenly he felt very sleepy and lay down on the pallet. He closed his eyes and fell asleep but not before whispering softly, 'Thank you, my Lord.'

Lord Roache smiled at the sleeping figure and gently lifted him from the rough pallet onto his bed. Lord Roache remembered doing this five years ago, when he had first found Avarim. Then he lay down on the pallet and watched the even breathing of someone relaxed in sleep.

_Raku smiled as the lady guided him towards the Shire. It was where all the spiritual beings unite. She gave him water from the Lake and blessed him. Raku could not feel the pain of his injuries or remember his life in the Human World. Here he was content and peaceful. He did not ever want to go away. Then the white lady turned around and embraced him and whispered, 'I am the White Virgin…' _

Raku woke up in Roache's room. He smiled serenely and faced Lord Roache.

'I met the White Virgin.' He sighed contently, still living in the world of spirits and gods.

'Raku?' Lord Roache looked worried. Raku shook back into the Human World. He looked bitter and disappointed.

'Raku, is everything alright?' The voice was concerned.

'Yes, of course, my Lord. How could it not be?' The cheery voice sounded false, even to him.

'What has happened?'

'Nothing, my Lord. I am fine, perfectly fine. Shall I get you bath water or breakfast?' It was a desperate attempt to change the subject. Lord Roache sighed resignedly and left the room. Outside he called for one of the maids to get Avarim.

Avarim came in a hurry, the concern showing in her eyes. She briefly looked at Lord Roache and understood when he nodded slightly at his bedchamber. Avarim entered silently. Raku jerked up from the bedside and bowed. He did not know who this was but she had an aura of importance.

'My Lady,' he greeted her, with false cheerfulness.

'Sit down,' She gestured impatiently towards the bed. As he obeyed she asked, 'What are you called?'

'I am Raku, my Lady. Can I please you in anyway?'

'No, no. We have plenty of time to ourselves. Raku, I want you to lie down on the bed. Release all your thoughts, your feelings and your sense of being.'

'My Lady, I do not know how.'

'Lie down first.' As he slowly obeyed, he closed his eyes and let his head rest gently on the soft pillows. The pain of his bones, wounds and joints left him as he released himself into the world of spirits and gods.

_He was in the hands of the White Virgin. Her graceful hands moved slowly around his body. They were relaxing him, comforting him and giving him the sense of contentment. Raku stared at her perfectly shaped figure. The natural curves of her body slid gracefully from her body to her slender legs. Her eyes were a startling green but they were neither unfamiliar nor strange. He was at peace with himself. The White Virgin spoke to him again, 'Raku, you are among the blessed. You have a great journey ahead of you, away from here. Hardships and pain lie ahead of you but you will succeed. You will live to lead many people. Roache is your main ally. He is your master and your saviour. It is a long and hard journey and you have barely started. But this will always be your home. You will return here again.' _


	9. Chapter 9

Raku woke up again in the silent room. He thought he was alone. He glanced around the room and then sat back contented. He would lie in the world of spirits and gods for a moment longer. Avarim was in a dark corner of the room, studying Raku. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. She made no sound, no movement to indicate she was there.

Raku was cheerfully relaxing on the bed, still dreaming of the White Virgin. He was afraid for anyone to disturb the peace he felt. He felt rather than saw the steaming bath, inviting him to bathe himself. He smiled as he dreamily walked towards the bath. He pulled off the servant clothes he had been given and slid himself into the hot water. He gleefully invited the water to wash him. He slid deeper and deeper into the water, going back into the dream world, where the White Virgin lay in wait for him.

Time passed. Raku was not sure how much but he had no care for time. Slowly and reluctantly, he climbed out of the water and slid into a clean set of servant robes. As he walked blissfully around the room, he noticed a small movement in the dark corner of the room. Instantly he saw Avarim. He felt a mixture of anger and bewilderment.

'How…how…why?' He stammered.

'I needed to see you content, Raku. Lord Roache has asked me to make you comfortable. This is my way of doing just that.'

'I don't need to be made comfortable. I am fine.' He retorted, and then added, 'My Lady.'

'You are having a rough time adjusting from this world and the dream world. It is normal. When people go into the Qibeta sleep, they wake up and have a different sense of being. They go into the dream world for a while. But you, Raku, you have been invited to stay in the dream world. You were touched.'

He stared at her in amazement.

'How did you know I was with the White Virgin?'

Avarim smiled secretly. 'Not a virgin for much longer. She will soon be the White Goddess.'

Raku stared at Avarim with a new respect. She, too, had been to the dream world and knew how he felt. He felt a sense of belonging.

'My Lady, I do not know how to adjust to this world. When I am with the White Virgin, I feel peacefulness. I feel happy there. But here in this world, I just feel disappointment and bitter. I never felt I belonged in this world.' His voice dwindled as he spoke.

'You still have a task to do, Raku. When you've finished, you will return to the White Virgin.' She stood up and walked towards the door.

'You've truly been blessed.' The whisper could barely be heard but before Raku could reply, the 

door closed softly and Avarim was gone.

--

Lord Roache had been waiting outside the entire night. He could not hear their conversations and he did not know whether Raku could find it in himself to confide in Avarim. Near mid-morning, Avarim softly stepped out. Lord Roache thought he heard the whisper, 'You've truly been blessed.'

Lord Roache jerked to his feet and badgered Avarim.

'Is he alright? Does he need any help? Will he…'

'Roache! Stop, stop! Raku is fine. He just needed some time alone. I suggest you do not disturb him for the rest of the day.'

Roache agreed and decided to go riding. He needed to see how the town was going. He had not seen the villagers since he met Avarim and now he felt shame for not thinking about them. He rode Voi, a horse he had been given at the age of ten, and brought gifts of grain and wool for his beloved villagers. He knew all by name and called out as he went.

The villagers stopped working and crowded outside to greet him. He was well known and loved. Several brought their children and shouted gleefully, 'My Lord, My Lord! Bless my children, my Lord.'

Others came with grave tidings. 'My Lord, I beg you, send my wife to heaven. Bless her, my Lord.'

They happily accepted the gifts of grain and wool and rejoiced when he stopped for their child or the dead. He was truly a special man.

When he returned, Raku was waiting for him at the front gate. He dropped to his knees as he passed. Lord Roache sighed, dropped down from his horse and gently picked him up like a child. He gestured for a groom to take his horse as he led Raku towards his bedchamber. As he closed the door, he asked, 'Raku, how are you feeling?'

'Fine, my Lord. Happy. Content.' Lord Roache looked at his slight figure and nodded. He could see the changes in his behaviour and posture. He was accepting life.

'I was thinking that you would accompany me to my mother's cremation. I have left it too long and I must leave immediately. I shall only take you and Avarim.'

'Of course, my Lord. Anything.'

'You can arrange for Avarim and my clothing to be packed I hope?'

'Of course!'

Lord Roache smiled and waved him off. Raku was still only very young. He was glad that Raku came into his supervision so that his slow healing would be able to not only begin but to end.

--

'We ride.' Lord Roache shouted.

'My Lord,' his advisors begged, 'surely you must have a guard with you. We cannot risk the heir to the throne.'

'Pak, your duty is to obey. Never assume anymore.'

Pak bowed his head in submission. 'No, my Lord. I only wish for your safety.'

'Send for Avarim and Raku, please.'

'Immediately, my Lord.' He bowed and rushed off to do as he was bid. Soon Avarim and Raku entered the courtyard together, laughing. Raku was looking much better. He looked bright and there was a flush of red in his cheeks. It seemed as if all his troubles had evaporated. Roache smiled, happy for him but also concerned at the relationship between him and Avarim. He did not usually feel jealously but Avarim had touched him in a way he had never felt before.

'Come along, come along,' Roache shouted cheerfully, 'We must get to the palace. We are already weeks late. Come along, come along.'

Avarim and Raku rode faster to catch up with Roache. They were in a playful mood and as often as not, Raku found Avarim or Roache giggling like young girls and playfully pushing one another. Raku rode slightly behind them to give them a bit of privacy. He was, after all, only their lowly servant.

At midday, Roache held up his hand to stop them. They leaped off their horses, eager for nourishment. Roache signalled for Raku to set out the food while he relieved himself. Raku did so, relishing the chance to talk to Avarim. She always had a calming effect on him.

'Roache and Avarim make a great pair.' Raku thought, almost jealous. However, he did not see Avarim as a partner for himself, only as a friend and guide. Roache returned and they ate quickly, eager to get to the palace.

The journey took four days. They arrived at the palace dirty and very tired but they had arrived a few days before the actually cremation. The chamberlain, Jord, greeted Roache with affection. Roache had grown up in the palace under his watchful eye and Jord still cannot forget the numerous childish pranks Roache played on him.

Word of their arrival spread through the palace like fire. The heir to the throne was home! Soon 

the elderly King walked out and greeted Roache.

'Nephew, welcome! I am glad you are well and I express my apologies for the loss of your mother. I am relieved you are home and hope you will be staying for a while. I cannot say the same for your brother though.'

King Femo had never disguised his dislike for Genor. Although Genor was his nephew, he had never seen any family resemblance in him. His attitude and behaviour was inappropriate and rude and the relationship between uncle and nephew had always been frosty.

'Uncle, I greet you well.' He bowed and then broke all pretence of formality by embracing the King.

'These are your guests?'

'Lady Avarim is my guest. Raku can sleep in my chambers and attend me.'

'Where is the rest of your entourage?'

'I decided to travel light, Uncle. I did not want to miss my mother's cremation.'

'And your crowning as heir to the throne.'

'Yes, and that, Uncle.'

'Well, well, we cannot stand here and talk all day. You and your guest must want a bath and some food.' He gestured for Jord, 'Jord, show our guests to their rooms and make sure hot water and food gets to them.'

'At once, Your Majesty.' He bowed to the King and then showed them to their rooms.

Later, Roache joined his uncle in his study later that evening.

'Roache, I have heard you have taken in some commoners. I assume those are the people that joined you today?'

'Yes, Uncle. Avarim is special to me and Raku needs my help.'

'Why bring so little people with you?'

'As I said before, uncle, I wished to travel light.'

'Surely you knew that once crowned heir to the throne, your home is at the palace. People would not accept you living in your remote country town.'

'I shall send for the rest of my household in the following weeks. I accept that I shall live here, 

uncle, but as heir to the throne I must have a wife soon.'

'Yes, yes. All that can be arranged.'

'No, Uncle, you miss my meaning. I have already chosen my bride. I wish to ask your permission to marry.'

'Who have you chosen, my dear nephew?'

'Lady Avarim was my choice, uncle, the lady who accompanied me today.'

Femo sighed and replied in a gentle voice, 'Roache, she is but a commoner and you are of the highest blood. This cannot work out. You must accept that.'

'I cannot be happy with anyone else.'

'Roache, when you are of the highest blood, your first and foremost duty is to your kingdom. Love does not matter in the scheme of the world. You must marry for profit, as befits your status.'

'But Uncle! You married for love. Surely you cannot deny me my love.'

Femo sighed again. He realised he could not win. He grudgingly accepted it asnd replied, 'You may have your bride, Roache, but I warn you, later in life you will regret marrying for love.'

'Thank you, Uncle.'


	10. Chapter 10

'We are gathered here today to commemorate Lady Faryl of Teril Woods and to bless her way into the next life

'We are gathered here today to commemorate Lady Faryl of Teril Woods and to bless her way into the next life. Lady Faryl, beloved by all and the dear sister of our wise King, was a great lady who lived to do others good. She was neither greedy nor jealous but gave freely and graciously.' The priest continued with the tradition words for the cremation. Roache sat with his uncle and aunt. On his other side sat a very quiet Avarim, unsure of her place in this ceremony, and standing to the side was Raku, ready to receive orders from his master and mistress.

Hardly anyone paid any attention to the priest leading the ceremony. It was a ritual, an annoyance. Lords and ladies were here because of their duty, not because of any sympathy for their king or soon-to-be prince. As the cremation drew to an end, all were required to stand up and pass their blessings to Lady Faryl. Then the lords and ladies rushed out of the chapel, leaving only Roache and their King.

'Well,' the King heaved a great sigh, 'Faryl's been blessed into the next life. She'd have been proud of you, Roache.'

'Yes,' Roache said simply.

'We must prepare for your ceremony tomorrow. Faryl would have wanted it this way.'

'Yes,'

Femo got up, bowed to Faryl again, and walked slowly out of the chapel. Roache followed gradually, at an even slower pace.

'Goodbye mother.' He whispered into the empty room. The sound seemed to echo and the strength of those words lightened the sombre room. It was as if she smiled upon him in return.

--

Avarim walked out of the chapel with Raku following at her heels. She wished to leave the King and Roache in peace.

'Come along, Raku,' she whispered, afraid to disturb the peace and silence in the chapel. As she closed the door of her bedchamber, she spoke, 'Raku, remember the world of spirits and gods?'

'How could I forget, my Lady?' he whispered.

'The Other World, that is its real name, is not just another world. The spirits and gods live there, true, but very few humans are allowed to visit there. You, Raku, are the first human in a hundred years. Humans only ever visit the Other World when they've died and turned into spirits but then they're not humans anymore. They are spirits. That's where Lady Faryl went.'

Raku sat there, awed. Her knowledge of these things never stopped surprising him.

'How do you know of these things, my Lady?'

'Ah, that would be telling,' she said softly, 'I cannot do that, not even for you.'

'But, my Lady, surely you can at least tell me what I'm supposed to do?'

'The journey lies ahead for you, Raku. Fate will decide your way. It is not for me to tell you what you do as part of the journey is finding that out.'

Raku bowed his head in reluctant agreement. The door clicked softly and Roache entered the room. He looked from Avarim's face to Raku's and back to Avarim.

'Was I disturbing something?' He questioned.

'No, not at all.' Avarim's tone was cheerful.

'Raku, may you leave us? I wish to speak to Avarim in private.'

'Certainly, my Lord.' Raku bowed and left. As soon as Roache heard the door click, he rushed to Avarim's side as excited as a young boy.

'My Darling, I have spoken to the King and he has allowed us to get married. We may hold the ceremony a month from now, as is appropriate and I must tell you that from tomorrow onwards the palace is our home. As King-in-Waiting I must remain in the palace unless on political errands.'

Avarim looked worried and asked in an anxious voice, 'Does that mean I cannot go to places?'

'Do you really need to? Who do you need to visit?'

'No, not visit. I need to do my own errands.'

Roache looked confused, 'Cannot the servants do it?'

'No, these are my errands. I must do them.'

'Then I shall come with you!'

'No, you cannot. Your duty requires you here and I might be gone for months at a time. You cannot risk your throne for me.'

'But I cannot lose you.'

'Shush,' she whispered as if to a small child, 'I will be back and I will not die. You will hardly notice I'm gone.'

Roache sighed, 'I'm not going to win this, am I?'

She shook her head slowly.

'Very well. I consent to your leaving but you cannot leave before our marriage.'

Avarim nodded. 'I shall not need to.'

Roache grinned and then said, 'Then you shall meet my uncle. Remember, though, that you are not meeting him as a commoner but as a guest and my intended. Hold your head up high. Although he is the King, he is cheerful and has a great sense of humour.'

'I'll try, my Lord.'

'And none of that. No 'my Lord' or 'sir' or later not 'my Prince'. Just Roache.'

'Of course, my L...I mean Roache'

'Good. Then let's go.' He gestured for Avarim to follow and called for Raku. Together they walked to the great hall, a sign for all the lords and ladies. It was a custom that lords and ladies do not walk together unless they are a relative, married or betrothed. Whispers were heard as they entered the great hall and soon a crowd formed but as the door of the hall closed, the whispers subsided and the crowd gradually drifted away.

King Femo stood up as they entered and bowed unnecessarily to Avarim and Roache. The returned the bow and Raku prostrated himself before them.

'My King,' Avarim greeted, 'It is an honour to be here.'

'The honour is all mine,' Femo said graciously, 'as I am meeting my future princess.'

Avarim blushed and ducked her head. Femo studied her curiously.

'Although you do seem a bit young to be considering marriage, do you not think?'

'My Liege, love does not wait for one to be old; it simply strikes at its pleasure. I am afraid its deadly arrow pierced my heart before I was barely nine. But, my King, I cannot say I am not content. Indeed, I am overjoyed at such a match.' She stared at Roache lovingly.

'Indeed, my dear, you are quite a poet. It is a good skill for a lady to have.'

'Thank you, Sire.' Avarim curtsied and Femo realised that they were still standing.

'Sit, sit. I would not tire my nephew and his betrothed.' They sat together on the seats opposite the King and Avarim gestured for Raku to get up. Raku did so, reluctantly, as he felt safer facing the ground than facing these important people. Avarim was annoyed. She turned to Raku and met his eyes. He read the message very clearly, 'You are important too.'

Raku was awed and astounded. Femo and Roache didn't seem to notice what had happened but Raku could not forget it. She had read his mind. Raku stared at Avarim and then at a sharp glance from the King, he looked down again. He had believed Avarim to be a mortal, incapable of magic, and only knew about the Other World from a brief visit or a talk with the White Virgin. How does she know all this information? These thoughts tortured Raku until he was no longer paying attention to the human world until he was jolted awake by a quick poke from Lord Roache.

'My Lord?' he asked dizzily.

'Are you feeling well, Raku?' Lord Roache was concerned.

'Yes, my Lord. Fine, my Lord.' He voice was wavering and he was swaying dangerously.

'Come rest a white, Raku. You will feel better after some food and sleep.' Avarim's voice was gentle and persuading. He nodded.

'If your majesty will excuse me?' she voiced politely.

Femo nodded his consent and Avarim lead Raku away. He leaned heavily on her shoulder. Avarim briefly stopped to order some food to be brought up to Lord Roache's chambers. As the doors of the bedchambers closed, Avarim gently lay Raku on the large bed provided for Lord Roache. Her voice was sweet and soft, as if cooing a young child. As the food was brought, she laid it out beside the bed, keeping it covered as to not let the heat out. Then she gently closed the door to rejoin the King and Roache.

'My dear, we have missed your company,' Femo greeted as she entered the Great Hall.

'Indeed, my King, I am surprised you noticed me missing at all.'

'But surely you must know how important our future queen is?'

'I do not consider myself a future queen yet, sire, as one who is a future queen must earn her position before all else.'

'Wise, I must admit. You have the makings of a fine queen, my dear.'

'Thank you, my liege.'

Femo turned back to Roache. 'You must know, Roache, that my wife is not as keen on seeing you as I am and she will be even less pleased at your choice of wife.'

'Uncle, I have dealt with My Lady Queen since I was young. She always had a dislike for me. I have learnt to live with it. Genor was always her favourite. Speaking of Genor, where is he? He should have been at my mother's cremation, should he have not?'

Femo looked surprised. 'Why yes, indeed. It is a great disrespect that he was not there thus making him unworthy of the throne. A great king is a wise king, respectful of all people. Genor has been spoilt since birth by my wife but you, Roache, were born to rule. You have true Kiisho blood. Your father would have been proud of you.'

Roache bowed his head. He could never control his emotions at the mention of his father. Years of love, friendship and pride filled the years of his childhood. He was a pole, a steady hand when he was down. He was always there. When he died, Roache felt as if he lost part of himself. If not for Femo, he would have joined him. Sometimes he still wished he did.


	11. Chapter 11

'Lord Roache of Teril Woods, son of the Late Lady Faryl and Lord Terbolt of Teril Woods and nephew of His Majesty King Femo, i

'Lord Roache of Teril Woods, son of the Late Lady Faryl and Lord Terbolt of Teril Woods and nephew of His Majesty King Femo, if he so agrees will become the King-in-Waiting of Shel Lands. I now call on Lord Roache of Teril Woods to make his pledge to his people.'

Roache walked up to the front of the great hall. He bowed to all and said solemnly, 'I, Roache of Teril Woods, do pledge my life for the good of my people. I do so swear that my reign will be to benefit my kingdom. Under my reign, I pledge that I will increase the prosperity of the kingdom. My life is your life. Your pain is my pain. Your hardship is my hardship. With this bond, we are one. One and all for the kingdom.' He bowed again.

Everyone, aside from King Femo and Lord Roache, prostrated themselves before him and replied in unison, 'We pledge our lives to your cause for the good of the kingdom. Our lives are yours. We swear that our loyalty is forever yours. We accept your rule. My life is your life. Your pain is my pain. Your hardship is my hardship. With this bond, we are one. One and all for the kingdom.'

Roache bowed, acknowledging their pledge, and replied 'I thank you, my people.'

The priest stepped forward and placed King-in-Waiting crown on his head. He stepped back, bowed and shouted, 'Hail! Hail to King-in-Waiting Roache.'

The great hall as one bowed to King-in-Waiting Roache and shouted, 'Hail to King-in-Waiting Roache.'

Roache stepped down from the platform and walked towards the doors. The people bowed as he passed. King Femo stepped down after Roache and followed him. When the doors closed, the people shifted and gradually followed.

Roache sighed as he closed the door of his bedchamber. Chal, his personal manservant, greeted him warmly, 'My Prince, it has been a long time.'

Roache smiled wearily, 'Yes Chal, it has been too long.' He stood up to embrace him. Chal had been his servant since he was eight. He looked after him, made sure he did not run off and was a constant companion even in the hardest of times.

He kicked off his shoes and shod his silk garments as he settled for more ordinary soldier-like clothing. Chal followed him, carefully folding the garments Roache so casually shod. He was used to his master's dislike for rich formal clothing. He then immediately set of to wax his master's boots.

'Chal, send for Lady Avarim.'

'At once, my Prince.'

He returned with Avarim moments later and some food. He carefully set the food on the table and retired to the next room, giving Avarim and Roache some privacy.

'My Prince,' Avarim greeted him.

'Lady Avarim', he replied.

'Where is Raku?' she asked.

'I gave him a spare room connected to this one. It is ill-furnished but it shall have to do. I still want to keep Raku close although I have Chal.'

'Chal?'

'A servant I had when I was young. The person who brought you here.'

She looked around and then spoke suddenly, 'Have you met the Queen yet?'

Roache shook his head. 'She wasn't at the ceremony and I want to stay out of her way. Why? Have you met her?'

Avarim nodded her head slowly. 'I met her on the way here. She was er…frank about her opinion of me.'

'Which is precisely why I tend to stay out of her way. I am afraid of what she will say about you. I have never pleased her and she was always disappointed that I was born before Genor. Nothing I will do can please her but a marriage to, what she considers, a commoner is going to drive her into a rage. Does she know yet?'

'I don't think so. She just knew I was a guest and was wondering how a commoner, that isn't a servant, got into the palace.'

'Don't let her find out until the wedding.' Roache warned.

'I won't' she assured.

'Come,' he gestured for her to come over, 'Let's eat, then.'

Silence was absolute as they ate. Neither thought it appropriate to speak out. They were both deep in their own memories. Avarim, thinking of the Other World and Raku, and Roache was thinking of his father and his carefree childhood. Chal came and went silently, collecting empty plates and refilling wine glasses.

Finally Avarim spoke cautiously, 'Roache, you know the trips I wish to make?'

Roache nodded slowly, as if he were still in a different world.

'Well…would it be possible to take Raku with me?'

Roache shot out of his trance. 'Why?' he demanded.

'I just wish some company and seeing how you cannot come, I wished for Raku to come.'

'I see.' He replied, not really seeing at all. Jealously threatened to overwhelm him.

'Please, Roache. It's only on some occasions. Besides you've got Chal.'

'I suppose,' he grumbled, obviously not happy with the decision but reluctant to disagree with Avarim.

'Thank you, my Prince,' she replied, using formality to disguise her emotions.

'Anything for a fine lady such as you, Lady Avarim,' he replied, also disguising his emotions.

'Does my Prince require anything?' Chal spoke from the corner of the room, startling both Avarim and Roache.

'Ah, yes. Could you escort Avarim back to her rooms?'

'Certainly, Your Highness. If my Lady would come with me?' Avarim got up to follow Chal.

'I bid you good night, You Highness.'

'Same to you, my Lady.'


	12. Chapter 12

'Get me Prince Roache, Hsiro

'Get me Prince Roache, Hsiro.' The King was grumpy and afraid at the shocking news that woke him this morning.

'At once, sire.' Hsiro had been Femo's personal servant for twenty years. He rushed to do the King's bidding, returning only a few minutes later with Prince Roache.

'My Liege', he greeted formally.

'Roache, sit down.' Femo greeted in an irritated voice.

'What is wrong?' Roache did not care for pleasantries but like the soldier in him, he was blunt and straightforward. Femo sighed. It was one of the few flaws Roache had and one that might cause a civil war among powerful lords.

'I have received news that the barbarians up north are preparing for war and indeed have struck us at our weakest. One of the small villagers to the north, by the name of Ksirn, has been attacked, the people taken or killed and the village burned. Women and children were raped and burned. Men were tortured for no other reason than to inflict pain. I cannot believe I left our north border so unprotected, so vulnerable. To let them burn our people…' His voice dwindled as he berated himself for leaving the border open to raids.

'Uncle, what's done is done. We cannot undo the past; all we can do is secure the future. You must stop blaming yourself and send troops to the north border. We can rebuild the village and we can secure our border but if you sit here all day blaming yourself, the only thing that will happen is more villagers will get raided.' Roache looked as if he were cuddling a child and the gentle rebukes Roache gave shocked Hsiro who stood watching the whole scene dumbfounded. Surely this sobbing man was not the strong, loving king he had served for twenty years.

Femo sat upright on the chair again. He pushed Roache aside gently and took a few deep breaths.

'You are right, once again nephew. Chal?'

'Yes, sire?'

'Send the general to me, immediately.'

'At once, my liege.' He bowed and left.

'Uncle, what shall we do?'

'I don't know. I don't know.' His cries seemed so helpless.

'If it's only occasional raids, we can send more troops up north but we must get ready for war. I don't understand why they decided to attack now.'

'Neither do I but we must strive to learn. We can only defeat the enemy if we understand them.'

The door closed softly and the general greeted the weary king.

'Sit down, Rue. I've just had news that the barbarians up north have raided one of our villagers. They either killed or taken. The men were tortured and women and children were raped. The village was burned.' Solemn silence descended onto the room as the general came to terms with the horror.

'I want you to send more troops to the north. We need to secure our borders.'

'Of course, my King.'

'Immediately.'

'Certainly, sire.' The general bowed and left, still shaken by the terror of the news.

'Roache, I want you to conduct your marriage within the week. Then with a secure Queen-in-Waiting and heir, I want you to get a squad of soldiers and go to Ksirn. Find out what you can but don't go on enemy territory. Report back here as so as possible.'

'Of course, Uncle. We shall be married in a few days.'

'And don't let other people know of the attack. Your wife and heir will comfort them.'

'Uncle', Roache replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He bowed formally once again and left to tell Avarim.

As he entered his bedchamber, Avarim tensed and said, 'Something's wrong.'

Roache nodded. 'Raiders burnt a village and tortured its citizens. I must leave to check on the village so we must marry within the week. I'm sorry for the abruptness but there is no other way.'

Avarim's face was shocked but sympathetic. 'I understand.'

'And you can't leave the palace until I come back. King's orders. He wants people to know there is still a strong ruling force at home. Your presence will be like my presence. Besides you have an aura around you. It makes people respect you.'

'Thank you.'

'Oh, and stay out of the Queen's way. You can still have your own bedroom but it's a much finer room now, the rooms royals have, and it'll be in the royal wing, probably right next to the Queen's, but you'll be sleeping here at least while I'm here. Anyway, I think it's safer here.'

'I shall try and remember.'

'Thanks Avarim. I really appreciate this.'

'No, it's nothing. Besides you're going to be my husband. We must understand each other.'

Roache found himself nodding. 'I'm sorry to leave so abruptly now but I have preparations to make.'

'I know. Until next time.' She gave him a brief kiss.

Roache looked at her longingly. She was so young, so perfect in his eyes. He longed for the touch of her body against his. He reached out a hand to touch her long wavy hair. Intelligence shone in her eyes like wild fire. She looked so innocent, untouched by the harsh world. He smiled and whispered, 'I hope you never change.'

--

Raku slept.

_The White Virgin embraced him. 'Welcome brother.' _

'_Brother? Great One I am only your humble servant.' Raku fell to his knees before her._

_The White Virgin bent to pick him up. 'In the Other World we are all one family.' _

'_Then I am greatly honoured, Great One.'_

'_No, we are greatly honoured by what you do for us.'_

'_But, Great One, I do not know what to do? Can you not tell me?'_

'_No, part of the journey is to find out. A job is only fully done when it is done by yourself. You are to achieve great peace within realms. You must not intrude with the relationship between Roache and Avarim. They were meant to be. The world of humans will achieve our goal. They must or they will perish. It will unstable the balance between worlds. Raku you must bring peace but I cannot tell you how. Find your allies and discover your enemies but do not close your mind. Even your closest friends can betray you. You will return here again, when this is all over.' Raku could feel her fading away, slipping just beyond his grasp._

'_No!' he cried, 'Wait, I need to know more.' But the White Virgin had gone, leaving him almost as ignorant as he was before. _


	13. Chapter 13

Avarim left to find her own room

Avarim left to find her own room. She closed the door and sat on the floor, eyes closed, straining to hear any sound. Moments passed before she breathed a sigh of relief and took out an amulet. She whispered quiet words and a soft whistling could be heard. The amulet shone green. Her form shimmered and disappeared.

The sun finished its slow journey in the sky and the moon was waking up from its sleep. There was still no sign of Avarim. Roache was looking desperately for her, trying to make arrangements for the wedding he planned for tomorrow. The Queen was irritated at the sudden rush of activity and nobody was prepared to inform her.

Avarim appeared around midnight. The kitchens were still working and messengers were carrying their last errands. She quietly went to the privy, hoping not to disturb anyone. Lord Roache was beyond anxiety. He jumped at every sound and could not sleep. He heard a distinct sound. He was sure it was Avarim yet not certain until he had seen her. He met her on her way out of the privy.

'Avarim! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you.' His anxiety was replaced with anger and irritation.

'I apologise, my Prince. I was busy, on my own errands.' She evaded his question with ease.

'Was there any reason, any reason at all, that you did not inform me? Gods, Avarim, you could have easily had one of the servants carry out these errands of yours.'

'Forgive me, your Highness. I was thoughtless.'

Roache sighed and waved her away, 'Go back to sleep, Avarim. We have a wedding tomorrow and I'm too relieved to be angry right now.'

Avarim looked back with a hint of a smile and then walked off. A sleepless night followed. No one but her knew the significance of a marriage to her. She would be binding the two worlds closer than ever. This thought often taunted her at night. Either she was bringing salvation or a disaster. She often had the feeling it was the later option.

As dawn broke out and the palace grew busy with its preparations, Avarim sat studying the various gowns she was to choose from for her wedding. One was a deep violet colour with a high neck. It included several necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Around the waist line was a line of small diamonds. Avarim looked at the delicately crafted jewels with interest but soon grew bored. It all seemed so pointless. Why waste so much money and effort for a gown only worn once in your whole life?

She flipped through the gowns causally and found only two to her liking. One was a deep green silk gown. It was tight, showing her figure, but not gaudy. It had no jewellery and had a plain green veil to wear. The other was a white gown with a neckline of ruby gems. The white veil had many intricate patterns but plain enough for her liking. She eventually chose the long green gown, pleasing many maids who came to assist her.

The wedding was scheduled soon after midday. The Queen was getting frustrated and annoyed at servants evading her questions and the continuous bustling of the palace. She was, of course, going to attend the wedding but still had no idea until she entered the chapel. Roache was already there dressed in heavy robes of gold. He wore the King-in-Waiting crown but otherwise wore no other jewellery. Beside him lay the Queen-in-Waiting crown which he will gladly place upon Avarim's perfect head.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two great people who will one day lead this mighty country. Your Grace, King-in-Waiting Roache has chosen my Lady Avarim to be his lawfully wedded wife and our Queen-in-Waiting...'

'Why was I not informed of this wedding? As a queen, I should have been the first to know!' Fury burned in the queen's eyes. Everyone stepped back at this outburst.

'My Queen, I apologise for the fact that you did not know. This wedding was hasty and not all the preparations were made.' Prince Roache used formality to disguise his dislike of her.

'Then this wedding does not have royal sanction. I call this wedding off.' The queen gave a vicious smile.

'The wedding has my sanction.' King Femo stood up to face his Queen.

'Why did you not inform me? Why did you not consult me?' The queen was beyond anger. Her eyes burned black with fury. She was embarrassed at the public humiliation. Any common sense left fled and was replaced with a cold impenetrable hatred.

'I do not need to consult with you every decision I make. I am the king, your king and I will be obeyed.' Femo was outraged.

'I am the Queen. I should be in charge of such things while you do the military work or whatever you do.'

'You've never liked Roache and I know that ever since Avarim came to live with us, you've treated her with disgust and hatred. I do not know why I married you. You are powerless. If not for me, you'll still be in a little province somewhere playing with dolls. I am the King, Eda. Never forget that.' Femo's voice increased in emotion and hatred.

Queen Eda was furious at this public rebuke by her husband. 'I will not stand for this. You cannot treat me like this. I am the Queen and I demand respect.'

'You will get respect when you start acting like a queen. Eda, a queen is a woman of great power and responsibility. You have power true, but you lack the intelligence to use it well. You will stand for my will. Your fate lies in my hands. Don't ever, ever cross me.' The venom in his voice was frightening. It chilled all in the room.

'Guards! Guards! Arrest him! Arrest him!' Eda's shrill voice did nothing to raise pity in the guards.

'The guards obey me, Eda. You cannot command my forces. Your place is to obey, not command. I hold the power and until I can give it to Roache and his wife, my will is law. You will obey me.' He hissed the last sentence. Eda whimpered but then stood upright again.

'You will not threaten me. I am the Queen. You are nothing without me.' She shrieked.

He clicked his fingers and two guards immediately appeared.

'My liege?'

'Arrest that woman.' Femo did not even dignify Queen Eda with a name or title. The two men seized Eda by her arms.

'Eda, Eda. I gave you a chance. You would not take it. I cannot have disloyal people in my kingdom.' Femo said softly, almost regretfully, and then said in a loud, harsh voice, 'Kill her.'

'You'll regret this, Femo. I curse you and everyone you love.' Eda shrieked her final words. One of the guards slashed her throat, cutting out the windpipe. The audience lowered their heads. Femo and Roache's faces remained impassive. They watched Eda die as if it were a daily occurrence.

'Thank you. Clean up the mess and drag her body back to her father.' The king's tone was sharp and the guards obeyed promptly. The king sat back on his chair and everyone else sat with him. He waved his hand impatiently.

'Well? Continue with the ceremony.' The wedding was quickly conducted with no joy or celebration and everyone retired to their rooms.


End file.
